Search Warrant
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Emma has a search warrant for Madame Mayor's garage, she had her now, she had no way of getting out of this one. Or did she? Emma has been pushed too far and the two get into a fight that they'd been building up day after day for weeks. Things escalate quickly and before they know it their lips are crashing down on one another's. Angry sex. Rated M Swanqueen


**Ok I'm on a roll, nobody get in my way because I'm generally picturing how this would plan out in the show. Well if I were to write the show on behalf of the Swanqueen nation anyway.**

* * *

With a deep breath, knowing all too well by now that these interactions of theirs never ran smoothly, she knocked on the pristine white front door, belonging to the Mayor's house. Hearing her heels clank against the wood floor, getting closer by the second, the Sherriff braced herself. The door flung open to reveal a radiant as always Regina Mills wearing her usual smart yet ever so appealing dress and blazer combination. Regina's eyes shown a flicker of surprise to be seeing the Sherriff today of all days and the surprise let her guard down for the briefest of moments as her mouth curved into a pleasant smile.

"Can I help you Sherriff Swan?" She addressed the woman stood opposite her, taking in the whole sight and mentally admiring her appearance.

"Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me." She got right down to it. She wasn't going to distract her from her work, this was going to go the way she wanted not the other way round. She had business to attend to and she'd be damned if she would throw a spanner into the works. There was plenty of outcomes she envisioned this going and if it was anything like their other encounters, it would be the usual calm and calculated argument over Emma's right to see Henry.

"And why would I do that?" Regina asked sounding perplexed.

"Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to." She handed her over the document and satisfactorily watched her expression change.

She looked at the writing on the piece if paper and scoffed a laugh in disbelief.

"On what grounds?"

"I found this." Holding up a plastic bag, with a chipped piece of scrap metal inside, the Mayor's face went from calm to a flicker of fear.

"Near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind."

She was loving this, she almost felt a little guilty at how prefect this was going to work out for her. She wanted to see her squirm under the pressure. She couldn't wait to see how she would try and get out of this one.

"And then I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw _you_ digging near the toll bridge the day the heart was found." Emma had to try and keep her face as composed and casual as she could, because she was enjoying this a little too much. Regina tried to play it cool as much as possible, which Emma was aware was a talent of hers that she was very good at.

"An anonymous call?" She asked calm and collected the document still in her hand.

"Yeah well couldn't control the fact they didn't leave a name." She threw out her hand as if she was gutted about that or something and screwed up her mouth as if she hated that part of the story. And story it was, this was the extent she was willing to go to catch her out once and for all. She knew all too well what was in that garage and she had a fragment of that evidence right there in her pocket in the plastic bag. The anonymous call tip was just a way to be able to search the garage and finally confront her about the whole thing. It was time to put a stop to this woman's plans. Whatever they may be. All she knew was that Madame Mayor was a dangerous woman and she liked to have things her way, under her fingertips, under her control and that was what Emma was good at catching the bad guys after all. She didn't scare her and she would fight her to put things right. For everyone's sake, especially Henry's.

"I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off." Regina was temporarily stunned, she scrunched her mouth together and looked back at the documents as if they were going to all of a sudden vanish and Emma would have no right to search the property. But to her dislike they didn't and Emma was busy waiting. She glanced back up at Emma in defeat and Emma loved this next part.

"Now open up the garage or I'll find a way of doing it myself." Regina stared her down for a few passing seconds before forcing a small smile to the blonde. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of strolling through her home too, she pulled the door behind her shut and took her round through the front garden instead.

Thankful by how that had worked out, Emma smiled to herself and followed the brunette towards the garage noticing her figure in the process. She hadn't intended to, but here she was again indulging herself at checking out the Mayor's physique and liking what she saw. Her red dress clung to her behind and showed off her assets in all the right ways. Her high heels were another art of seduction altogether on them toned long legs of hers. All she could think was she was glad Regina was leading the way a few feet ahead of her. They walked in silence of course and it was only when Regina opened the door and stood aside for the blonde to brush past her that she had no choice but to shake out of it, unless she wanted to be caught. She didn't give her a lot of room to pass and their arms brushed against one another as the blonde marched into the room. She stormed right up to the spade which was erected upright fully intact, not a single scratch on it never mind missing a piece from it. Emma frowned at the sight and instantly put two and two together. Spinning around to glare at the woman responsible, she exasperatedly asked.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what Sherriff?" Regina leaned forward playing the dubious bystander.

"You knew I was coming." She practically whispered. Furious at how she was one step ahead of her.

"How in earth would I know that?"

"Miss Blanchard is a good person she doesn't deserve this." Emma walked up towards her and looked her square in the eyes. Regina got even closer yet and acted innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Regina. Tell me what's going on admit it."

"Admit what dear?" She batted those eyelashes and Emma had the sudden urge to smack her in the face, rid that smile off her face. She bottled in her anger as best as she could but Regina was asking for it.

"You're a bitch, anyone ever tell you that?" Emma bravely said, her hands on her hips.

"Frankly no. Nobody's dared." Her mouth hung open as if she was waiting for her to proceed with the insult.

"Well it's about time someone did, because you are by far the most ridiculous pathetic lonely person I have ever met and you'll get what's coming to you."

"Oh, harsh words careful you're turning me on." Regina bit back with a grin. With that Emma couldn't control it anymore, she slapped her flat on the face and in shock Regina took a moment to fight back. Emma had surprised herself by how hard she had hit her and any other day she would have felt somewhat guilty for it, but not today. Today she wanted to unleash hell on her. Regina turned to face her once again and the smile had for the record been smacked right off her face. If looks could kill Emma would have been toast right there and then, but the hated looks were matched by both of them. They hated each other's guts and this was the final straw. All those weeks of fighting against each other were about to let go right there and then. With a low growl Regina grabbed hold of the Sherriff's arms and aggressively pushed her back into the counter behind her. It was quite a distance away and Emma had to be careful not to trip. Luckily for Emma though, she was a good fighter and in all honesty Regina had never been one to use her fists before. The blonde's back collided with the counter and she winced at the abrupt hit to her lower back. Quick to respond however, Emma flipped Regina over so she was the one against the counter and pinned her arms behind her. Regina tried her best to fight back and the Sherriff was impressed by how much anger she clearly had inside of her. Anger she knew was a mutual feeling. Just as the blonde was winning dominance over her, the mayor thrust a leg out in attempt to kick her, it hit her inner thigh hard but Emma could take it. She fought for freedom as the blonde locked her leg in place and if it wasn't for the distraction of trying to tear each other's hair out, the two would have acknowledged right away the awkward positioning of the leg. Emma held onto her wrists so hard the brunette let out a grunt of pain and surprisingly for both of them used the only part of her body that was free and head-butted Emma square on the head. It hurt Regina a lot more than she anticipated, but completely stunned Emma enough in fact to give Regina enough time to free her arms from her grip. She shook her off her and went for the hair, she screwed her blonde locks into her palm and threw her head backwards.

"I'm holding back Regina, don't fuck with me." Emma warned her.

"Don't hold back on my account." Regina boldly tempted her to unleash everything she had. Emma quick to oblige punched her in the face so hard she knew she'd leave a bruise there in a few hours.

"Bitch." Regina's face was inches from hers and their breathing was ragged. Emma pushed her hard into the counter and there she was once again pinned against it and the Sherriff's body. The two wrangled against one another, locking arms and legs into place. Until Regina knew she couldn't match her strength.

"Go ahead do your worst." They both panted, eyes locked with one another's their breath was hot against the other's skin and Emma's eyes travelled down to those devilish red lips of hers. She had the sudden urge to bite down on the lower lip. Maybe it was the proximity. Maybe it was the way her breathing was hitched. Or maybe it was how good her body felt pinned against her own. Emma shifted her footing and the Mayor hissed as her knee collided into her core. Emma felt the heat radiating from her and for a second her own breath hitched in her throat.

"You'd be history if I did." She panted, more so than the way she had her so worked up than the actual physical fighting they were temporarily on standstill with. The mayor laughed at her comment just before her mouth opened into an o shape as the blonde dug her knee harder against the uptight mayor's core.

"I've got my own devices of ending your existence Miss Swan."

"Oh yeah well let's see then." She dared her to be the first to make the initial move, eyeing up those lips of hers and then looking her directly into the eye, with a come on and get it look. The brunette had never felt so much hatred towards her than she did now and yet it had her unbelievably turned on. She lowered her hips slightly and Emma lowered her gaze to the spot realising what had just happened. She glanced back up at her and Regina bit down on her own lip, a wild look of desire burning into her eyes. Biting down on that lip, God she was jealous of her for doing it. The brunette subconsciously licked her lips afterwards and Emma raised and questioning eyebrow at the action.

It was then, that the brunette surrendered and with a fierce kiss, crashed her lips against the blondes and completely took her breath away. Slow to adjust, the blonde eventually kissed back with the same amount of force and aggression behind it. She did just what she wanted to do and bit down hard on her lower lip and sucked on it before releasing it with a pop noise. It shook Regina's whole body with want and need and she found herself grinding hard onto her leg. Emma pinned her arms behind her onto the counter and she let out a hearty moan at how dominant she was being. The two parted their mouths and their tongues danced, leaving them breathless for more. Eager to do more than just kiss her Emma grabbed hold of her hips and ran her hands up and down her sides before eventually hoisting her up onto the counter. Wrapping her legs around her Regina grabbed hold of her face and kissed her and let her throw her blazer to one side. It was all happening so fast, but both needed release, weeks of sexual tension had been building up to this. The zip was next, Emma had found it and was already discarding that too. Regina broke the kiss as she lifted her hips up to help her remove it.

Left in just her black laced matching bra and panties Emma gulped nervously at her next move. The sight of her half naked body left her feeling more turned on that she had ever been. Noticing the sudden stop, Regina ran her hand down to Emma's belt and impatiently started removing it, seeing as though Emma's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Miss Swan don't ruin the mood." She whispered huskily in her ear that sent shivers down her spine and wiggled her free of her jeans.

"Hurry up and fuck me." Emma shook out of it and tilted her head back to look her in the eyes which sparkled with lust for the younger woman. Emma didn't dare break their eye contact as she threw her own leather jacket to the floor with Regina's clothes and raised her arms over her head for Regina to do the honours. She smirked as she snaked her hands down to lift the top over her head and her hands instantly went to the back of her to free those breasts of hers. She leant back to appreciate them and went straight to capturing them in her skilful hands. Emma grabbed the back of her head and engulfed her in a passionate kiss as she got to work on her breasts.

Sneaking a hand under the elastic of her panties, Emma tugged them down to her ankles and wasn't one to waste time as she began stroking her entrance. Not a minute later, Emma thrust her middle finger inside the mayor's already soaking wet entrance and smiled as she heard the usual uptight woman stifle a pleasured groan. Adding another finger she thrust into her deep and fast, not caring about being gentle. She got her own kicks by grinding against Regina's leg and almost cried out when Regina's mouth captured her erect nipple between her teeth. She sucked hard and flicked her tongue over it, earning brownie points from the blonde who was in absolute heaven. Regina's breathing had laboured and she eventually threw her head back against the cupboard above her. She wasn't holding back, the moans escaping her lips were making the blonde wetter and wetter. She couldn't believe how incredibly hot this was. She was fucking the Mayor good and proper and sounded like she was doing a pretty good job at it too. The Mayor dug her nails into her back as she clung onto her, wanting release. She worked her hips in time with the blonde's movements to heighten the sensation. In a wild attempt to do something with her hands she continued to work at the blondes breasts with one and planted the other on her behind. She grabbed hold of it and the blonde rubbed herself against her leg all the more wanting her own state of pleasure. Biting down on her exposed neck the brunette let her take the lead. The blonde nipped and bit and sucked so that she would leave a mark. She wanted her to have to hide her neck from the residents of the town, she wanted her to look in the mirror she held so dear and be reminded of their little session. With just a few more thrusts in and out of her, the brunette's walls tightened around her fingers and her breath came to an ultimate gasp as she reached her high. Her entire body shook with pleasure as Emma made sure she made her orgasm last as long as it possibly could.

"Ah God." She cried out as she curled her fingers inside of her before pulling them out.

Emma Swan leant back and appreciated the alluring sight of a completely ravished Madame Mayor wearing just her bra, her hair out of place from where Emma had ruffed it up. It was the hottest thing Emma had ever seen and she forgot all about the fact that she hadn't reached her own high. It was only when Regina climbed off the counter and pushed her right back against it did she remember.

Keeping her eyes locked onto the blonde's she trailed her hand down her stomach, lingered around the waistband of her red panties and curled a finger around it. There she stretched the material out towards her before releasing it to smack back against her skin. Emma winced slightly. Then she got to her knees wearing a wicked smile on her lips, which made the blonde stifle a laugh at how sexy this was. She leant forward and removed her red panties using only her teeth and the blonde looked down in awe.

"Fuck." Emma's legs buckled as hot breath blew against her womanhood. She hated the fact such a simple action had such an effect on her, Regina must be loving watching her react. Knowing she had her wrapped round her little finger.

Without another moment to waste Regina's tongue was lapping up and down her entrance, pausing every now and then at her clit. It's like she had done this a million times. She knew how to use it that was for sure. As her movements progressed, she had to hold the blonde still in fear she might lose all use of her legs and crumple to the floor at the sensations overcoming her. It was when Regina started making her own noises of pleasure that the blonde knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Her tongue circled around her nub and it made her body hot with need for release. She ran her hand through her raven coloured hair and kept it there as the other gripped hold of the counter.

"I'm gonna come." Emma breathed out and Regina quickened her actions all the more to achieve one hell of an orgasm for the blonde. She licked her clean of her juices and wiped her lips clean with her tongue. Emma was incredibly turned on by the sight and grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her up to her full height. She kissed her hard and tasted her own juices on her lips. Their hands roamed up and down the other's body as there kiss became less and less angry. Fearing it was getting a bit too loving for her liking, the Mayor stopped the kiss short and leant her head back. Emma watched in silence as she picked up her clothes and started to dress. She threw Emma's clothes at her and announced it was "time for you to go".

"Regina I don't-"she began softly.

"Why are you still here?" She cut her off. Emma stared in disbelief and shrugged her clothes back on.

"You're impossible." She shook her head in annoyance.

"You're a pest that I wish gone this instant." The brunette sighed, fed up with her already.

"So that's it? We're gonna pretend like this didn't happen?" Emma stopped infront of her, her hands on her hips. Regina accidentally let her eyes slip to her lips. A moment's weakness that went acknowledged. After a minutes beat, Regina spoke once more.

"I think we both know it's just a matter of time before it happens again when we've barked and nipped at each other for another few weeks." The Mayor picked up the Sherriff's star badge and put it into her jeans pocket taking a lot longer to do so than necessary.

"Miss Swan." She smiled. Emma had to force herself not to roll her eyes at what came next.

"Now get the hell out of my house."


End file.
